Kitty Case
by Sakuraki91
Summary: A simple girl who just wants to be her oldself again. Can she obtain the happiness she yearns for after a chance encounter with a certain cat boy? An Ikuto x OC fic!
1. Chapter 1

OH MAN.

It's been YEARS since I last updated with a story.  
This is an **Ikuto x OC** story! I did this just for my own amusement.  
I'd be happy if you just enjoy it (:

BTW, **I do not own Shugo Chara~!**

-

**OC**: Himeshi Rei, a 15 year old girl in the same year as Kukai.  
She has 3 charas, Kiri(detective), Hino(psychic) and Suo(Witch).  
_This is a story about her encounter with a certain cat boy who just might change her way and thoughts of life._

_

* * *

  
_

With only an hour before school began, Rei woke up gloomily, bathed and got dressed for school, rushing out without breakfast. Having just made it in time before the morning school bell rang, she rushed to her classroom and took her seat. Kukai, her best friend since last year, threw a ball of paper at her from his table two seats away. Rei received a shock when the paper ball hit her head. She glared at Kukai, who just grinned in return, and picked up the paper ball on the floor.  
She opened it slowly and read the contents, "_GOOD MORNING! RISE & SHINE. CHEER UP, WOULD YOU?_"

Rei sighed as she shook her head. She folded the paper and placed it in her pencil case. A few minutes later, class began.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Kukai walked over to Rei as she was packing her bag, "Rei, interested in making new friends?"

"Huh? What are you talking about now, Kukai?", Rei replied, just as she placed her last textbook into her bag.

"Well, seeing as you have guardian characters, wouldn't it be good to meet others with charas as well?"

Rei laughed, "Well, I don't really mind but it's not like it would make much of a difference in life.."

Kukai smiled,"I'll take that as a yes then."

Kukai grabbed Rei's hand and dragged her out of class toward a dome-like glass structure in the elementary garden. When she entered the place with Kukai, she saw 5 other students in there, 3 girls and 2 boys. She had to say though, those boys were quite pretty as well.

"EVERYONE! I'M HERE!"

A girl with two pigtails screamed back, " KUKAI!!", and ran over to him. The other two girls, one with long wavy hair, and the other with stunning pink hair, came over as well. They started talking and laughing; it made Rei feel left out. Suddenly, the pink-haired girl looked over at Rei, "Kukai, that girl.."

" Oh yes! I wanted to introduce her to all of you. Her name is Rei. She's just like us, or should I say, just like Amu?" Kukai replied as he ran over to Rei and pulled her forward towards the other girls.

" Hello.." , was all Rei could say because all the stares she was receiving made her too nervous to think.

" Hello, Rei! My name's Amu. You have guardian characters?", The pink-haired girl smiled as pointed towards a small house full of guardian characters.

" Well, yes, I guess you could say so."

" Where are they though? Shouldn't they be with you?", the boy with long hair asked as he walked over to Rei at last.

"They aren't with me right now. They're at home.."

Amu smiled and said, " That's fine. I hope we can meet your guardian characters soon then. Let me introduce you to everyone here."

Amu introduced the rest of the students to Rei, and their guardian characters as well. Before long, she had spent a good whole 4 hours talking to Amu and the rest.

" Ah! It's so late! I need to head home now so I'll see all of you some other time.", Rei exclaimed as she picked up her bag.

Kukai looked at his watch and grabbed his bag as well, "I'm leaving with Rei as well. We'll catch up with you'll some other time. Let's go Rei!"

Rei and Kukai bid farewell to the other students as they rushed out of the gates and towards their individual houses. Once Rei had split up with Kukai, she decided to take the long route home, through the park. She hummed a little tune as she walked through the park, enjoying the breeze she felt on her face. Before she knew it, her humming was drained by the melody of a violin being played. She was curious as to where the music was coming from so she followed the sound of the music. It led her to a fleet of steps and at the very top, a boy with blue hair and beautiful blue eyes, was playing a violin.

She stood there, staring at the boy, enticed by his skills and beauty. Suddenly, the music stopped ; the boy had noticed her. He stared at her, and then, at her uniform. A small smile played on his lips as he packed away his violin and walked down the stairs towards her. Rei frowned, wondering why he was behaving that way ; those unpredictable actions never failed to gain her curiosity.

" You're from Seiyou Middle school?", the boy was standing right in front of her, his blue eyes focused directly on her.

" Yes, I am. I'm a second year student. Why do you ask?", Rei replied, frowning at the odd question.

" No reason, Your presence here reminded me of an incident just like this in the past. Nothing else."

Rei sighed, as she pulled her bag over her shoulder, "I see. Well, thanks for the music. Goodbye then."

Just as Rei was about to turn around and walk away, the boy replied, "You have guardian characters don't you? Three of them, Rei."

Rei's eyes widened at the sound of her name, wondering how a stranger would know her name. Before she could ask, he pointed at her backpack and then, she understood. She had a tag attached to her bag with her full name written on it. She stared at the boy with emotionless eyes, " It's nice to know you have one too. Take care."

Rei turned around and walked away steadily, even though she could feel the boy's eyes burning into her back.  
She wanted to avoid him at all cost so she ignored the feelings she was getting from his stare. Before she was out of ear-shot range, the boy smirked and said something, directing it at her, as if he knew she was listening to his every word.

" My name's Ikuto. Remember it."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Okay. **That's it** for chapter one!

Please don't bother commenting if it's to criticise cause it hurts ):  
Haha! Alright, take care minna~!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone (:_  
_Here is the 2nd chapter._  
_Do enjoy!_

* * *

**=CHAPTER 2=**

During lunch break the next day, Kukai approached Rei's table and waved his hands in front of her face, trying to get her attention away from the oh-so-interesting window beside her seat.  
Rei stared blankly at Kukai as she responded to his silly gestures, "What is it?"

" Do you want to join me for tea and snacks in the Royal Garden after school?"

" No thanks. I think I'll be heading home straight after school today", Rei sighed and focused her attention on the water droplets that had begun to fall on the outside of the window glass.

Rei thought she had felt a tinge of disappointment on Kukai's face, but it had to have been a mistake ; Kukai was never sad.  
Once school was over for the day, Rei bid goodbye to Kukai as she walked out of her classroom and towards the main gate. On her way to the entrance of the school, she noticed a certain pink-haired girl walking towards the entrance as well.

Amu noticed Rei and caught up to her walking pace, " Rei! Are you heading home now?"

Rei nodded silently, too tired to give a useless one word answer. Amu smiled and slung her backpack over her shoulder," I'm heading home too. Let's go together then."

The atmosphere around the two seemed rather tense because Rei refrained from talking no matter how many times Amu asked her questions. She would just shake or nod her head in response. Amu had grown tired of getting such responses so she gave up on the idea of making Rei talk to her. All of a sudden, Amu and Rei heard the 3 guardian characters belonging to Amu. They rushed over to the girls with another guardian character that looked like a cat.

" Ran, Miki, Suu! Where have you three been? And why is Yoru with the three of you? Don't tell me Ikuto's with you'll as well?"

Rei's ears perked up at the mention of that name and suddenly her memories of yesterday surfaced ; that cat-like guardian character belonged to the boy she had met yesterday. Curious as to know who exactly was that boy, Rei spoke softly, " Ikuto?"

Amu turned to Rei, shocked to hear her speak after ages. Just as she was about to reply Rei, the cat-like chara screamed as soon as he took notice of Rei, "AHHH. You..! You're that girl from yesterday, nyaa~!"

"Eh? Yoru, you know Rei?" Amu looked from Yoru to Rei, and back to Yoru again.

" Yes, nyaa~! Ikuto & me ran into her at the park yesterday, nyaa~!"

Amu gasped, and turned towards Rei," So you've met Ikuto? Is that why you had a reaction to that name?"

Rei thought for a moment and smiled softly, " Maybe that was case, I guess."

Amu laughed. She had finally been able to see Rei smile for the day. She had sensed that something had been bothering the girl but the incident with Yoru seemed to have made her less gloomy.

" You really did remember my name, hmm?"

Amu and Rei turned around, only to come face to face with Ikuto who was smirking rather obviously. Rei just frowned at the boy, whereas Amu had a more interesting reaction to his sudden appearance, " AH. Ikuto! What are you? A pervert? Stop appearing behind girls like that all the time, mou.."

Rei watched as Amu started bickering with Ikuto, who only teased Amu back in return, causing Amu to blush with a similar shade to her pink hair. The whole atmosphere around the two was amusing, and Rei could not help but start laughing after watching those two.

The two stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the girl who had only shown a solemn face since the first time either of them had met her. Right then, they could see how different she was from her usual self in front of them. Amu walked over to Rei, put her hands behind her back and grinned happily, " I finally had the chance to see you laugh. The you right now is so different from the you that you show others on the outside. I like this side of you much better, Rei."

As soon as the words came out of Amu's mouth, Rei stopped laughing and turned away from them, " There's nothing great about this me at all."

" Eh? Really? I don't think so, ne Ikuto~?"

It seemed as if they knew just what she had been feeling at that very moment ; Rei's face was quite flushed from embarrassment. Nobody had said such things to her since that incident in the past..That incident..

" I have to go, goodbye." Rei replied quickly, and ran off in the opposite direction. She didn't need such memories to resurface at such a time; she didn't want her friends to see her tears, the tears she had kept away for half a year.

Without even a clue as to where she had been heading, Rei ended up at the park where she had met Ikuto for the first time. She sat down, inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to catch her breath. She had been running for half an hour without even a single break. She looked up at the night sky, which had a beautiful full moon glorifying it.

" It will be okay.. It will be okay..", Rei continued to repeat the words to herself to stop herself from letting her tears flow freely. She didn't deserve to cry over that incident. She had no right to do so.

" We always seem to run into each other at the wrong moments, don't you think so Rei?"

Rei looked up in shock at the person standing right in front of her, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"I doubt that's the case. Are you stalking me?"

Ikuto smiled, and took a seat beside Rei, who stared at Ikuto suspiciously.

" You're right. I just couldn't leave a damsel in distress all by herself."

" I'm not a damsel in distress. You've got the wrong girl. Goodbye.", Rei glared at Ikuto as she stood up.

As Rei was about to walk away, Ikuto spoke again, " If you hold it in any longer, it's just going to pour out when you least expect it. Why don't you try confiding in someone? At least, you wouldn't need to hold the burden all by yourself."

Rei's fringe gently covered her eyes from view as she focused on the ground below, " I have no right to seek someone to confide in.."

"Then how about... I volunteer instead?", Ikuto walked over to Rei.

Rei turned around to face Ikuto, " I don't deserve such things..Please..don't say such things..Please..", the tears Rei had been holding back began to fall.

Ikuto didn't know why but his heart felt a jolt of pain as he watched tears stream down Rei's face. It was instinct, reflexes that could not be controlled. He pulled Rei over and muttered softly, " Just go ahead and cry. Once you're ready, you can just speak your mind."

Rei's tears continued to fall as she held onto Ikuto's shirt tightly, because she had no one else to turn to. After about 20 minutes or so, Ikuto sighed and grumbled, " My shirt is soaked now. Your eyes are puffy, you look like a goldfish."

Rei stepped on Ikuto's foot causing him to jump in surprise, " Well, sorry for soaking your shirt and SORRY about me looking like a goldfish now..", she took a seat on the bench nearby.

Ikuto glared back at Rei, " You're really troublesome..So? Will you tell me? You shouldn't let my soaked shirt go to waste, after all.", he smirked pointing at the wet patch made by Rei's tears.

Rei blushed and looked away from Ikuto, " Fine. I'll tell you but...", she turned her gaze back to Ikuto, eyes filled with a sorrowful emotion, " I won't be angry if you hate me after this. It's fine to just ignore me from now on..."

" I'll be the one to make that decision, so go ahead."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible!_  
_ If you do read this story, thank you very much (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note**: This chapter might be kind of boring but my inspiration is pretty dead, thanks to the upcoming examinations ):_  
_Thank you to all who reviewed my story and added me to their favourites/story alerts! I deeply appreciate it._

_Just a notice: The flashback will be done in **FIRST PERSON** because I'm lazy~~ SORRY xP_

* * *

**= CHAPTER 3 =**

Rei sighed as she began to tell her story, "Half a year ago..I hurt someone. She was my best friend, Miku. We were always together. However, half a year ago, we got into a fight."

Ikuto replied softly, "Let me guess...over a guy?"

Rei did not respond but gazed away, giving Ikuto the signal that he was probably spot on, "It's alright. Continue."

**= FLASHBACK =**

Miku and I were best friends. As a best friend, she would always support me when I fell in love.  
This time wasn't any different until rumours started spreading about her being in love with the exact same boy I liked.  
They seemed to meet up quite often after school and on weekends.  
Even with all the rumours, Miku never told me anything so I brought the matter up first.  
That was the first time I had ever felt so betrayed.  
She had been dating the guy I liked.  
Her reason?  
Supposedly, it was because she had tried to put us together but unfortunately, fell in love with him in the process.

Tears that weren't supposed to show themselves streamed down my face.  
Countless _'I'm sorry.."_ rang in my ears.  
I was a fool.  
Of course, no boy could ever love a girl like me.  
Miku was always the prettier, smarter, better girl.  
I thought to myself, _'It's not as if I would have been able to get that boy even without her around..'_

I smiled.  
I said, _"I'm fine."_  
I needed some time to myself, away from her.  
I left her alone, and avoided her for the next few days.  
Seeing her with him, smiling..laughing..  
How could I ever be myself around her again?

One evening, I left school late.  
He was there, waiting for me.  
The pain was surfacing again.  
I brushed past him towards the main entrance but he came after me.  
Words that I would never have expected came from the mouth of the boy I liked.

_"Just what kind of best friend are you? Why are you treating Miku like this? Even if Miku was not around, there is no way I would have liked you! Just accept reality and be friends with her again! You're such a cruel girl, throwing away your best friend for love. I can't believe she even bothers about you anymore!"_

My vision became blurry.  
Quick steps approached us.  
I heard her, Miku.  
She's apologising to me.  
_"I'm sorry Rei. Please don't take whatever Haru said to heart, he doesn't mean any of it. Please, forgive me.."_

I cried, I smiled.  
I said what came naturally.  
_"I could never bring myself to talk to you because it was too painful. Miku, you are so important to me that..I forgive you for everything. However, it's impossible for me to face you like before. Maybe Haru is right, I'm the worst kind of best friend. You should just forget about me and enjoy your life with Haru. Goodbye, Miku."_

I sprinted out of the school gates.  
Two pairs of feet chased after me.  
A crossing, a red light..  
I took a step forward into the path of a moving vehicle.  
All the pain could finally end.

However, nothing ever goes right in my world.  
Miku had shoved me away from the direct impact.  
The driver had svurved.  
There was an impact, but not enough to kill a person.

So noisy, the ambulance sirens hurt my ears.  
Miku, where are you?  
You can't leave this world.  
You were never meant to.

3 months in hospital is nothing compared to a lifetime.  
Miku, please wake up.  
Her body has always been weak.  
Something so traumatising..  
Her eyes have never opened since then.

**= END FLASHBACK =**

"You can hate me as much as you want.", Rei looked up at Ikuto as she wiped away her tears.

Ikuto smiled as he pinched Rei's nose lightly," I wouldn't hate you for something like that. In fact, it would be the opposite. I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you were able to confide in me about such a serious incident. You've taken a great step. All you need to do now is... learn to smile like you used to. You have to learn to walk by yourself again.

"But...But... I don't know how to... I just can't forget about something like that!"

At that very moment, Ikuto slowly leaned forward and kissed her forehead,"How about... I give you a helping hand?"

Thank goodness it was late at night because Rei's face would have looked really embarrassing in broad daylight. She stood up abruptly and slapped a hand over her forehead, "I don't ne-need such things! I'm leaving, goodbye!"

As Rei nervously picked up her stuff and dashed off, Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at the innocence she hid behind that cold, emotionless mask.

"She really is such an interesting girl.."

**AT REI'S HOUSE**

Rei jumped straight into bed after a warm shower. After all, the breeze at night had been really cold. As she buried her face in her pillow, she realised that the kiss on her forehead was still warm, and she just couldn't shake the feeling it gave off. The three little shugo charas watched Rei toss and turn in bed.

Hino: I sense something..  
Suo: Eh? Really? Is it magic?  
Kiri: It seems like something greater.  
H+S+K: Rei! What's wrong with you?  
Rei: Mou... leave me alone tonight, would you'll~!

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

_SIGH._

_I apologise for the delay in the chapter once again._  
_Hope you all could enjoy the chapter, even for awhile._

_Take care!_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again!_  
_This will probably be my last update till **AFTER** my examinations._

_Anyway, to those who read my story, thank you once again!_  
_To those who read but don't review, I would really like it if you could review. Just a simple 'Thank you' would be good enough for me =3_

_So if you could kindly do that, I'd really appreciate it~!_

* * *

**= CHAPTER 4 =**

**NEXT MORNING**

"Rei, O-HA-YOU!", Kukai shouted as he saw Rei approaching him near the school entrance.

This behaviour was what he clearly demonstrated every morning with that silly grin of his. Of course, he never got a proper reply from Rei.. till today.

"Ohayou, Kukai." A small smile showed itself for a split second before it disappeared completely.

Kukai's eyes widened when he noticed that little change in Rei's greeting. He couldn't hold his curiousity in so he spoke what was on his mind at that very moment,"You seem different today, more cheerful?"

Rei laughed softly and replied Kukai with a rather vague answer,"I was able to jump over a huge hurdle yesterday."

"Hm? Then you deserve a reward!"

Kukai grabbed Rei in a bear hug, leaving Rei to try and squirm out on her own. However, she gave up due to her futile attempts at escaping and patted Kukai on the back in return. At the moment, the school bell rang. Kukai grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her off to class. Rei didn't fight back this time, she was glad to accept his hand. Afterall, she had to start working towards becoming the person she used to be.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Rei & Kukai walked to the Royal Garden, talking about the afternoon lunch break incident with their Chemistry teacher and the chalk she tried to use on a whiteboard. As they entered the Royal Garden, Amu quickly ran over to them. Rei looked at Amu & smiled, showing Amu that she had recovered from yesterday's incident.

Once Rei had taken a seat at the table with Amu and the rest, she pulled out three eggs from her bag, "Everyone. I'll introduce my Shugo Charas to you now."

One by one, Kiri, Hino and Suo introduced themselves and surprisingly, all three of them got along with every single Shugo Chara present.

Amu folded her arms on the table and rested her chin on them, " Rei, do you want to head home together? With Kukai as well."

Rei seemed puzzled by Amu's sudden request but agreed after a few seconds of silence. About an hour later, the three of them left the Royal Garden and detoured through the park. As they continued to chat, Amu decided to ask Rei the question that has been bugging her all day.

" Ne, are you really alright now?"

Rei was shocked at her straightforwardness, and so was Kukai. However, she decided to answer Amu back honestly,"You could say that I'm fine now. I managed to take a step forward from my past and hopefully, I'll be able to move even further soon. Truthfully, I really hope all of you can help me with that."

Kukai grinned & hugged Rei from behind, " That's the Rei I love~ so much! I've been waiting for you for months!"

Amu laughed as Rei rolled her eyes and became monotonous again,  
"I didn't do it for you, Kukai. I did it for myself. Now, move along boy."

At the moment, the three friends passed by the stairs at which Rei first met Ikuto. She smiled softly as she glanced at the fleet of steps before being pulled into an arm lock with Kukai. Obviously, she didn't shake him off. She loved Kukai wholeheartedly as a friend. Once they reached the 3 separate paths in the park, the three friends split up and walked the rest of the journey home individually.

Rei enjoyed the cool evening breeze and leaves falling from the trees above as she walked along the path. She stopped for a brief moment and shut her eyes tightly to inhale a good amount of fresh air. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes and she panicked, planning what to do if the person tried to do anything to her. However, when she heard that familiar voice whisper, "Damsel in distress..", she somehow felt relieved it was not a pervert.. well, a pervert she didn't know personally.

" Ikuto, could you NOT cover my eyes? Unlike you, I have a home to return to at this late hour so if you could please drop both of your hands...", Rei replied emotionlessly as she pulled Ikuto's hands away from her eyes.

" Hmm~? You don't mind that boy hugging you or linking arms with you but you mind if I cover your eyes? "

Rei's eyes widened and then she frowned as she replied, " You really are a stalker in the shadows. That's just creepy, stop that. For your information, that boy is my best friend so I don't see anything wrong with that. You, on the other hand, are a boy I just met a few days ago. Now, that's the big difference between the two of you."

Ikuto faked a pout which soon turned into a smirk, " I'm different from him though. I'm a boy, not a 'best friend'. Doesn't that make my actions mean something more than his? To be truthful, when I saw him do those things to you, it made me feel like imitating him as well.."

Just as he said that, Ikuto took a step forward towards Rei who took a step backwards in fear. Ikuto's eyes were staring straight into her eyes and she really couldn't stand the seriousness in his stare. Also, those blue eyes were not safe to look at because Rei knew that if she stared back, she would sink deep into those ocean blue eyes... and she would never be able to escape.

" I'm just a stray cat, aren't I? Can't you show some concern for me as well~? "

Rei mumbled softly as she took another step back, " Eh..?"

For some odd reason, Rei felt the need to get away from Ikuto or else she was going to find herself in a whole lot of trouble. She turned around and ran towards her house, leaving behind a really amused Ikuto.

Rei screamed to herself as she ran in the direction of her house, "Mou~! What is that guy's problem? I really should keep my distance from him.."

Suddenly, she slowed her pace till she came to a stop a few metres away from her house. She sunk to the ground and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands as she muttered almost incoherent words, "I'm never going to fall in love again...never. I never want to experience... that kind of pain again.."

From the nearby shadows, Ikuto, being an sly as a cat, had managed to follow Rei silently without her knowing of his presence. He had witnessed the whole scene as well, from Rei collapsing to hearing those bearly coherent words. Usually, Ikuto would consider this an interesting scene to make an appearance at but for some reason, he could not bring himself to make an appearance. His heart felt sad and sympathetic, just as much as it showed on his face at that very moment.

After a few minutes, he watched as Rei stood up slowly, sighed and took heavy steps towards her front gate.

"Not being to fall in love due to past traumas is too pitiful to watch.."

To Ikuto, girls were their happiest when they could love freely and willingly. He smiled softly as he realised that just maybe, he could help her take another step forward. That is, with the help of her little best friend, of course.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter 4 (:_

_Hope all of you enjoyed it!_  
_I'll see you guys in three weeks or so, because my examinations are during the first two weeks of September ):_

_Take care!_


	5. Author's Note READ

**Hello everyone!**

I'm so sorry for delays in future chapters!  
I've not been getting much reviews or such so I was thinking it would be best to not continue?  
I don't really know yet, I'm still considering ( ^^;)

That's why I thought I should ask those who do read this story:**  
Do you want me to continue?**_  
_

I'm still thinking about what to do ):  
Sigh.

Well, do take care everyone!

_- Sakuraki91_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello once again! (:_

_Thank you to my loyal readers who asked me to continue the story!_  
_I've decided to continue it :D_  
_However, updating with new chapters will take awhile._  
_School's as hectic as always._

_Anyway, I present you with Chapter 5!  
I haven't done any proofreading yet, so if there are mistakes..  
DO FORGIVE ME!  
_

_Enjoy, even if it's just a little bit (:_

* * *

**= CHAPTER 5 =**

The following morning was a cold and breezy one. Rei had not been able to get a good night's rest due to yesterday's incident so she had only slept a few hours and was off to school two hours earlier than usual. She walked through the park to school since she had quite some time till the first bell.

She took a seat at a nearby park bench, thinking of what she could do to waste away her time. After a few minutes, she took out her mobile phone and decided to send someone a message.

_"From: Rei_  
_ To: Kukai _

_ Hello. I'm at the park near our school now. _  
_ I couldn't really get much sleep last night so I ended up leaving my house too early._  
_ Chat with me till the first bell? "_

Even after 15 minutes, Rei did not receive a reply from Kukai. She sighed as she closed her phone. As she was about to put it into her backpack, it rang.

_Rei: Hello?_  
_Kukai: Where are you?_  
_Rei: ...? Huh? Kukai?_  
_Kukai: Come on, answer the question._  
_Rei: I'm at the park near our school._  
_Kukai: I already knew that. Exactly where?_  
_Rei: Ah, near the stone steps._  
_Kukai: Oh? Alright. See you soon!_  
_Rei: Huh? Eh, wait Kuka- *cut off*_

Rei stared at her mobile phone in shock but less than 2 minutes after the phone call, she heard footsteps running towards her. Kukai had came over to accompany her.

Rei gaped as soon as she saw him, while he took a seat beside her, " Don't be so shocked. I left straight after I got your message. "

"I thought you didn't see my message! You didn't even reply me!"

"Hmm, it was a surprise?", Kukai laughed and patted Rei on the head.

Rei pouted but soon smiled, " You're as silly as always. "

Kukai grinned and gave a salute to Rei who replied with a salute back. They started chatting and sooner than later, it brought about a single question due to Rei's constant yawning, "Are you sleepy?"

"Slightly. I'll be fine though."

Kukai shook his head and patted his shoulder. Rei gave him a puzzled look at first, and then she realised what he was asking her to do. She shook her head at first, which resulted in a killer glare from Kukai. Therefore, she reluctantly placed her head on his shoulder as she shut her eyes.

While all this was happening, from the pathway Rei had previously walked on, someone stood there staring at them.

**= IKUTO'S POV =**

Ikuto had gone to the park for his morning breather. As he walked to his usual spot, he noticed a figure seated at the bench near the stone steps. He realised it was Rei at a glance. He was about to greet her the usual way when he noticed the boy he saw her with yesterday run up to her and take a seat beside her. He became curious, wondering what they were doing at the park so early in the morning. After awhile, he saw Rei place her head on the boy's shoulder. Ikuto didn't know why but for some reason, he felt a really uncomfortable tight sensation in his chest.

He tried to dismiss the feeling but as he continued to watch Rei, the sensation seemed to only get worse. He forced himself to look away and walked to the fleet of stairs right beside the bench the two students were sitting on. The boy with Rei didn't even glance his way but that was to be expected ; he did not even know that Ikuto was acquainted with Rei. After climbing a few steps, Ikuto stopped and looked back at the two students.

He thought to himself as he looked at them again, " Why do I feel so irritated watching them? Wasn't I planning to set them up together anyway? Ah, this is annoying.. "

Kukai noticed the stranger looking at them so he turned and looked back at the stranger. Due to the slight movement made by Kukai as he turned, Rei opened her eyes slowly. She was a really light sleeper that could wake up due to the slightest noise.

She lifted her head off Kukai's shoulder and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. She noticed that Kukai was looking elsewhere so she followed his gaze, only to be met with the gaze of those deep ocean blue eyes.

" Eh.. Iku-Ikuto? ", Rei mumbled softly to herself.

Kukai turned back when he heard Rei speak, "Ah, you woke up? Sorry, but that guy has been staring at us for quite awhile. Do you think I should tell him off? It's really rude to stare for such a long period..", he grumbled with a low voice.

Rei seemed a bit puzzled with what was happening but shook her head, " That's not necessary. I know him personally. He's Amu's friend. Let's head to school now, alright?"

Kukai nodded and picked up his bag from the bench. Rei did the same as well, glancing back at Ikuto who was still looking at her. She quickly looked away once her eyes met his, and quickly pulled Kukai by the hand ," Come on! We'll be late if we don't leave soon."

They soon rushed off towards the entrance of their school. Ikuto watched as they disappeared from view and sighed as he sat down on the step. He really needed to talk to that girl properly because her attitude a few moments ago definitely seemed weird. She was definitely avoiding him at all costs.

**= NORMAL POV =**

After school ended, Rei left Kukai and the rest at the Royal Garden after a short tea session due to her need for a proper cozy bed. She took the usual route home, not the one through the park, as she feared meeting Ikuto just like this morning.  
However, a little surprise was waiting for her at the front gate of her house. There was the boy she had been trying to avoid as much as possible, leaning against her front gate.

"Shit..", was all Rei could say before turning on her heel to run away.

Unfortunately, she was not fast enough. Someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She refused to look at the person because she already knew who it was.

"You should face someone when they talk to you, you know? It's rude to look away."

Rei's eyes shifted slightly to her right to the concave mirror in which the reflection of Ikuto and her showed up, "I don't think I need to talk to you right now though so I don't think I'll consider it rude. "

"That's no good.. I think it's necessary to talk to me, NOW."

Suddenly, Ikuto pulled Rei around so that she would be facing him, and grabbed both her wrists. Once that was settled, he moved forward, causing her to move back till she hit something hard behind her, a wall. He continued to hold her wrists in his grasp, and stared at her seriously,"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Rei felt really uncomfortable in her position but she knew there was no way to escape without causing more trouble. She refused to look Ikuto in the face and replied, trying to stop her voice from shaking, "I just don't want to see you. Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"To think that I was planning to help you find love again..", Ikuto sighed, "Maybe I should give that idea up, huh?"

Rei turned to face Ikuto in shock but slowly, she recovered and said loudly, " Yes. You don't need to go so far to help me. I have someone who cares for me so much and I'm sure that he will be someone who would love me wholeheartedly."

For some reason, Ikuto felt a sting near his chest area, "That boy, Kukai, was it?"

"That-That is none of your business."

"Actually, I guess it's fine if you end up with him. I was planning to put the two of you together someday."

At that moment, Rei looked into Ikuto's eyes as she said, "Then leave me alone. With you around, I'll never be able to concentrate on him.."

Ikuto frowned, as Rei continued and her voice raised, " Your presence..It's disrupting my life. Go back to disturbing Amu, would you? I don't have any reason to talk or associate with you if it's just for fun & games. LEAVE ME ALONE."

Rei pulled herself from Ikuto's grasp with all her might and shoved him away. For some weird reason, her eyes were starting to sting and she really hated that feeling, "Get out of my life if you're just toying with me. Stop acting like you care..I can find love all by myself! JUST LEAVE! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON KUKAI IF YOU'RE IN MY LIFE!"

As soon as she said those words, she ran into her house and slammed the door. Ikuto stood there, shocked at what had just happened. He tried to register every single word she had said, wondering what the hidden meaning was behind them.

"You are really a foolish boy. Stop hurting Rei with your stupid actions. Stop giving her false hope, and shattering it."

Ikuto looked at Rei's chara, Hino, who had came out to give him a farewell message. He slowly understood her words and sighed, "So it was me, huh?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

_That's it for this chapter!_  
_I hope you were able to enjoy it (:_

_I'll try to update ASAP, alright?_  
_Do give me friendly reviews!  
I like them :D_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello!_

_I'm updating after ages?_  
_Gomen ne? ^^_  
_Anyway, this is Chapter 6!_

_It's not much since I'm having a writer's block currently ):_  
_Sorry if it's not up to standard!_  
_I ensure you, chapter 7 will be more interesting and **ROMANTIC**~ ;)_

_With that, Enjoy this chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**= CHAPTER 6 =**

The following MORNING.

"AHH! WHY AM I SUCH A FOOL, HINO? I TOTALLY GAVE HIM AN INDIRECT CONFESSION YESTERDAY! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL~! WHAT IF I RUN INTO HIM OR SOMETHING? ", Rei screamed and covered her face with her pillow, kicking and flailing her arms in the air.

"You know~ It's at times like this that I think Rei is a totally different person, ne~?" Suo piped as she watch Rei.

" It's because she's recovering from her depression state, I guess." Kiri chimed in.

" Before you know it, she'll be back to normal.." Hino said, monotonously.

Hino was obviously right. By breakfast, Rei had gone back to her usual moody self. She had also made sure to text Kukai to meet up with her to walk to school together.

As Rei waited at her front gate, she heard her friend's usual charming voice, " REI~!"

She looked up to see Kukai giving his usual beaming smile and laughed, "You always greet me with that smile."

"That's because I've always wanted to see you laugh and smile back. I've been looking forward to this day.", Kukai replied and grabbed Rei hand,"Let's go to school!"

Rei smiled as she replied, "Mmhmm. Sure, let's go."

**= IN THE PARK =**

They took the usual walk through the park. Rei was very aware of her surroundings due to yesterday's events. She had really prayed that she would not have to meet Ikuto today.

"Rei, is something wrong? You seem really dazed."

"Eh? Ah, I'm just tired. Anyway, aren't I usually this way..?"

"Yeah, but this time, it looks like something is actually bothering you.", Kukai frowned.

"It's really nothing. I was just thinking about a 'what if'.."

Kukai looked at her with a puzzled expression," What if?"

Rei said softly,"What if there was a guy who liked me & if there was, maybe I'd give it a chance..", she laughed nervously as she said the last few words.

Kukai looked up at light blue sky and said softly," There is a guy who likes you. He'd love it if you gave him a chance as well."

Rei's eyes widened as Kukai looked at her with a serious face, " Do you really want to try?"

Rei could definitely feel it; the feeling of wanting something she never had. She replied," Yes, I think I would.."

Kukai stopped walking and held up his hand which was linked to Rei, " Then, this boy shall confess. I would really like to be the person who will make you smile, make you laugh and make you the person you used to be. Can I volunteer to try?"

Rei couldn't help but laugh softly," I..there is someone else who I think my heart yearns for but.. I don't think I'll ever have him. Even with knowing this, will you still volunteer..?"

Kukai took Rei's other hand and held it tightly," If that's the case, I'll just have to steal the number 1 position, right? Don't worry. I'll make you want ME more!", he grinned happily.

Rei sighed as she shook her head,"No wonder everyone thinks you're an idiot. You really are one."

Kukai grinned happily as he pulled Rei into a run towards their school entrance. Meanwhile, Ikuto, who had been resting in a tree nearby, witnessed all that had happened. He frowned as he muttered,"You like me but choose another guy when he confesses? I guess I should stop playing 'matchmaker' now."

**= LUNCH BREAK =**

During lunch break, Rei and Kukai decided to eat their lunch below the old 'Sakura' tree located on the grounds of the school. As they talked about the usual stuff such as friends, homework, teachers and whatever else came to mind, Kukai decided to bring up a single question which left Rei speechless and silent, "By the way, who is the guy that you like right now? The one you briefly mentioned earlier?"

Rei picked at her food as she continued to remain silent. For some reason, she seemed to be glaring at her food as well. That's when Kukai realised that this was a topic best left untouched or else, Rei might just vent her anger on him instead.

"Uh, it's okay. Just forget I asked anything. I think that just put you in a bad mood."

"...Eh? Ah, I'm sorry.." Rei sighed.

**= AFTER SCHOOL =**

Once the final bell rang for the day, Kukai rushed off for club activities. Since Rei did not want to take the risk of heading home alone, she had asked Amu to walk home with her instead. As soon as they met up at the entrance gate, they started chatting about all the things that had been happening recently. They took the usual shortcut through the park, which of course, made Rei rather aware of the surroundings as usual. If she spotted anything that could be linked to that 'big cat', as described by Amu, she would make a run for it.

Fortunately, nothing of that sort happened and they were able to split ways without any problems. As Rei walked the rest of the journey towards her house, she thought back to today's morning incident. For some reason, she couldn't help but blush slightly at the thought that there was someone out there who liked her.

"Are you really that happy to get a confession?"

Rei stopped walking and her eyes grew wide. That voice could only belong to one person. The very person she did not want to see ever again.

" ...What do you want from me? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Unlike other girls, I'm not happy to be attracting your attention. Please leave me alone, thank you." Rei explained calmly as she focused her glare at the ground below her feet.

Ikuto felt really annoyed after hearing those words, "So, you confess to me and yet, accept another guy's confession without waiting for a reply from the first one? That's not nice you know~"

Rei couldn't hide a blush that appeared as she turned around to face Ikuto, "I didn't mean to confess! It was an accident! Therefore, it's not necessary to take it seriously!"

Ikuto slowly walked closer and closer to Rei, closing the distance between them. Rei refused to move or else, it would seem like she was running away again. She had to face him. Once Ikuto was about only 15cm away from her, he bent down and whispered, " A confession..isn't something easy to forget.."

He stared straight into Rei's eyes as he said those words. Rei could hardly breathe at that moment ; He was too close to her as she felt his breath against her cheek.

She slowly gathered her voice and answered as she stared back at him, "Eve-even if tha-that's the case, I wa-want to accept Ku-Kukai's confession..because he likes me.."

Ikuto was speechless. With the way things were going, he thought she would break down and give up but she was stronger than he expected. He felt irritated at this. Also, the way she said that boy's name irritated him just as much.

"Why do you make me so irritated all the time..." Ikuto mumbled softly to himself.

"Eh? Any-anyway, please forget that confession. I plan to start anew with Kukai so.." Rei just couldn't find the words to use as she tried to get herself out of her current situation. She slowly turned away but no sooner than a second later, she was pulled into an embrace.

"I-Ikuto! What-what do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Rei screamed as she struggled to get out of Ikuto's grasp.

Ikuto refused to release Rei from his grasp. Instead, he realised that there was a certain feeling welling up inside of him making him act this way..."Jealousy, huh. Damn it..What would you say if I volunteered to be the one as well..?"

Rei stopped struggling and her arms dropped to her sides,"Wh-what..?"

When Ikuto didn't reply, Rei pushed herself away from him and shouted,"Stop playing with me! I told you, didn't I? I'm not some toy for your entertainment! Just leave me alone already! I hate you! I really HATE -"

Before Rei could finish her sentence, she felt a warm sensation against her lips. Ikuto had pulled her forward forcely and kissed her. Rei felt her body go numb. All she could feel were those warm lips against hers.

About 10 seconds passed before Ikuto pulled away from her, staring straight into her eyes seriously,"Don't ever say you hate me again or else, I'll do what I just did to you again."

He turned around and walked in the opposite direction, leaving behind a rather speechless and bewildered girl. As soon as Ikuto was out of sight, Rei slumped to the ground ; her body was slowly recovering from the numbness. Her fingers traced her lips and her face turned a really pinkish shade.

" He..he stole my first kiss..NOOOO!"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

**

_That's the end of Chapter 6!_  
_I hope all my readers enjoyed it, even just a little bit!_

_The next chapter will be a bit more steamy & NC16-ish~ *cough cough***  
**I apologise!_  
_It just turned out that way when I typing it out ):_  
_I hope you guys won't mind?_

_Also! Please do **review**!_  
_I love reading every single review from you guys!__  
_

_I'll update again when possible ^^_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone!_

_Thank you for the reviews and favourites/story alerts!_  
_I've been busy, and will get even more busy when school starts again next week!_  
_Therefore, please enjoy this chapter until the next (:_

_This chapter is abit more steamy & romantic compared to the previous ones, so I'm sorry if you don't like it!_  
_Also, I'm a noob at writing 'make-out-like' scenes(but it's one-sided anyway) so forgive me if my description is really~... yeah, you know (^^;)_

_**Also, just a note**: I'm an Amuto fan, totally! Hehe! However, since Ikuto has Rei in this story, I thought I'd give Tadamu a chance here ;)  
_

_I'll just be glad if you can enjoy this chapter just a little bit!_

* * *

**= CHAPTER 7 =**

The following morning was a brutal one for the girl named Rei. She could hardly get any sleep the night before due to that rather "impressive" trick done by a certain big cat with deep blue ocean eyes that could cause you to melt like..Okay, STOP RIGHT THERE. Her mind was losing it.

Breakfast ended up being hell as well. Her beloved parents constantly talked about some program regarding the different 'Arts of Kissing'. It was the killer blow for her once-whole soul, she had to say. She slammed the table as she got up and screamed incoherent words which were along the lines of, "DAMN YOU.." and "I HATE CATS!".

By the time she left her house, Rei was completely drained of energy. She sighed continuously as she took the usual route to school, as avoiding the park was her highest priority at the moment. Once she reached her school, she was greeted by her ever-so-cheerful best friend, Kukai.

"Hey! What's with you? I noticed you were sighing as you were walking here. Did something happen?"

Rei shook her head silently, earning her a rather obvious annoyed look from Kukai. She remembered the previous morning's incident and realised that she was in big trouble. Didn't she promise to give Kukai a chance? AND YET. She had allowed some irritating cat to steal the limelight which belonged to Kukai. She became even gloomier as she thought about it, "I'm sorry.."

Kukai ruffled Rei's hair as he gave her his usual grin," Why are you apologising? Come on, we haven't got all day to stand here and mope around. Let's get to class!"

'That idiotic Ikuto..playing with me only makes me detest you even more! Kukai's not the type who will let someone like THAT ruin his determination. I promised I'd give him a chance and I will..', Rei thought to herself as she allowed herself to be tugged through the front entrance to their classroom.

**= AFTER SCHOOL =**

As usual, Rei and Kukai left school together. They decided to pay a visit to the Guardians for some tea and cookies before heading home. As they walked in, they were greeted by an interesting sight. Amu and Tadase were holding hands, and they were blushing to the tips of their ears. Rei couldn't help but smirk at the sight in front of her. It looked so..

"Innocent..The two of you should really try to tone down your public affection or else, it might turn into something interesting", Rei smirked as she walked up to the two of them and nudged Amu while Kukai gave Tadase a pat on the back.

"Ah! It-It's not like that! We were studying and I dropped my pencil so Tadase helped me pick it up! That's all!", Amu exclaimed as she refuted Rei's claim of public affection.

"Uh-huh. Right~ So you decided to hold hands while you passed her the pencil, Tadase?"

Unfortunately, all that came out of Tadase mouth was a really jumbled reply which Rei decided to overlook as she laughed at the two beeming-red teenagers in front of her.

**= ON THE WAY HOME =**

"So? Are the two of you dating? Hmm?"

Amu almost choked on the cookie she had snatched from the Royal Garden before leaving with Rei. She shook her head violently and at the same time, tried to catch her breath. Rei stiffled a laugh as she patted her friend on the back and said softly, "I wish the two of you the best of luck. Although, I was quite shocked.."

Amu had finally caught her breath and turned to face Rei with a puzzled look," Why?"

Rei glanced at Amu before turning her attention back to the road in front of her, "I thought you liked that...Tsukiyomi Ikuto you told me about before."

Even though Rei really did not want to know the answer to that question, she paused to turn back as Amu had stopped walking. It seemed as if the pink-haired girl was at a loss of words until she finally gave some sort of response, "EHHH? Ikuto?"

Rei ran over to her and clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming any louder than she already had. Once she noticed that Amu had calmed down, she scowled as she put a finger to her own mouth, signalling for Amu to tone down her volume. Fortunately, Amu got the signal and answered Rei's question softly," I don't like Ikuto that way! He's a pervert and he's always doing unnecessary things but I guess I would say I consider him a close friend.."

"He's a pervert, huh? You definitely got that part right.", Rei grumbled as soon as they started walking again.

"Did something happen? You seem really agitated. Did Ikuto do something to you?", Amu asked, her eyes full of curiousity.

Rei shifted her gaze slightly to avoid direct eye contact with Amu, "Well, maybe he did, but the worst part of all this drama is that he had to do something like that at such a crucial time..."

"Crucial time? What do you mean? "

Rei looked at Amu and wondered about whether she should mention Kukai's confession. Amu promised that she would keep it a secret, so Rei whispered to Amu the happenings from the previous morning. By the time she was done, Amu looked shocked and yet, really happy, "Isn't that good, Rei? He confessed his feelings to you, afterall."

Rei sighed and shook her head in response, "The problem isn't the confession. It's the fact that I have lingering feelings for someone else.."

Amu pondered for abit before speaking, "Is that 'someone else', someone I know? Could it be.. Ikuto? You did bring him up in the conversation earlier."

Rei looked at Amu, and pouted. That was a sign that Amu was probably right. Amu laughed a little at Rei's response and smiled, " Ikuto's always a problem, isn't he? "

"...AND to the point that he won't leave me alone even after I told him off!"

Amu placed her hand on Rei shoulder as she looked into Rei's eyes seriously, "Maybe it's because he's interested in you?"

Rei gaped at Amu in response and shouted, "NO WAY! He's only playing with me! "

Amu bursted out laughing, "It's so obvious that you still like him, Rei..", she grabbed Rei's hand and shook it, " You never know what that cat's thinking. Maybe there's more to his actions than it seems? Either way, I'm wishing you all the best as well~"

**= BACK HOME =**

"What do you think Hino? Do you think that guy's planning something?"

Rei had just taken a quick bath after returning home from school. Her conversation with Amu had left her curious with wanting to know more about that mysterious cat-like boy whose been showing up way too often in her life now apparently.

"I do not believe that to be the case.", Hino replied as she took a seat beside Rei on the bed.

"Mou, Rei~ It's time to do your homework! Your parents are heading out for dinner tonight.", Kiri whined continuously.

Rei frowned as she got off her bed and walked over to take a seat at her study table," Alright. The three of you can entertain yourselves downstairs. Don't think of coming upstairs till you see this room light switched off!"

The three guardian characters replied back in unison, "Hai~", and left the room straight away.

After about an hour of trying to solve a tough mathematical problem, Rei gave up and decided to take a break. She got up to shut the door and locked it in the process to prevent any surprise visits from her charas. She walked over to the balcony door located to the left of her study table and opened it to let in some fresh night air. The air felt slightly chilly since she was only in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the fragant smell of cherry blossoms. Spring was in season after all.

All of sudden, she felt something push her backwards. She opened her eyes in shock only to come face-to-face with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Before she could shout at the intruder, he put a finger to her lips as he closed the balcony door. Once that was done, he turned to face Rei and gave her his usual smirk.

"Good Evening~."

Rei was speechless; she really didn't know how to respond to this situation. She wanted to kick him out but at the same time, she thought that this would be a good chance to learn something about him.

"You.. What are you doing here?", she muttered softly, refusing to look him in the eye.

Ikuto grabbed his violin case that he always carried around with him and pulled out his violin,"I came to perform just for you."

"HUH?", was all the stupified girl could say.

Ikuto laughed softly and pulled Rei towards her bed as he asked her to take a seat. He stood in front of her and started playing his violin. Rei was really confused at that moment; just what was Ikuto trying to do by coming into her room and playing the violin?

However, she soon forgot about those thoughts as she listened to Ikuto's music. It was beautiful but most of all, it had a melancholy feel to it. Yet, she couldn't help but close her eyes and listen to it. A small smile played on her lips as she sensed the emotions in the music. The emotions were filling her up and soon enough, tears started to fall. She realised that she was crying infront of Ikuto again and quickly wiped away her tears. Suddenly, she realised the music had stopped. She looked up to see Ikuto staring at her with a face that she hardly recognised ; he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Ikuto, is something wron-", was all Rei could say before she was shoved onto the bed and pinned down.

Ikuto hovered over Rei, holding her in place. Rei didn't understand what was going on at all. She looked into Ikuto's eyes, trying to find an explanation but his eyes seemed so shadowed. Her voice had almost completely left her the moment he pinned her down but she managed to find it as she spoke," Ikuto..what are you doing? Let me go.."

"I can't."

"Wha-? What are you talking about? Just what were you thinking? Coming to my place like this, playing your violin..and now THIS? Let me go right now!"

"I had to confirm something. I had no choice..", Ikuto replied softly as he continued to stare straight into Rei's eyes.

"Confirm something..? Well, if you're done then let me go. You..do you think this is fun? Do you think I'm having fun? You know my feelings and yet, you're doing this to me? It hurts Ikuto! Let me go!"

Just as sudden as the first time, Ikuto swooped down and planted his lips onto Rei's. Rei tried to free herself from his grasp but he was holding her too tightly. Also, she hated herself more than anything at that moment because she didn't want the boy she liked to kiss her when he didn't even love her and yet, she didn't want him to stop. Somehow, she managed to free one of her hands and slapped Ikuto causing him to release her other hand but he still continued to pin her down with his legs.

"Why..Why are you doing this to me..?", that was all Rei could say as tears streamed down her face.

That was when Rei noticed Ikuto's eyes. They weren't shadowed anymore. Instead, they seemed to be filled with sincerity and care. She didn't want to believe those eyes but when the blue-eyed boy spoke, she realised that just maybe, those feelings in his eyes were real.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you all this time. I want to make up for it, this time.", Ikuto mumbled softly as he leaned down and licked the tears streaming down Rei's face.

Rei winced in surprise at such an intimate action but she remembered that Ikuto's chara was a cat so this wasn't abnormal for him. Her heart sank at the thought that he would probably do this to anyone.

"You don't need to do that. If you leave my life, it would be plenty enough to make up for it.."

Ikuto frowned as he heard her words and slowly, a small smile formed on his lips ,"I think you misunderstood me. I don't plan to leave you alone any day soon. Especially, not after I've realised my own feelings.."

"Eh..? You-your own feelings? What are you talk-talking about?", Rei stuttered as she tried to talk.

Her voice was leaving her once again. Her feelings were clashing inside her ; what did Ikuto mean with those words he muttered to her?

"Instead of voicing my every thought, how about...I show you?", Ikuto said, smirking like his usual self.

He leaned down and placed his lips onto Rei's once again. However, unlike the previous kisses, this kiss was gentle and sweet. Somehow, Rei found herself responding to it this time as her eyes closed. Slowly, the kiss became more intense and for an instance, she thought she had felt Ikuto's tongue touch her lips. She dismissed the idea after a second, only to notice it once again. Was he asking her to open her mouth?

Rei opened her eyes and realised just how close she was to those ocean-blue eyes. She could see it in his eyes, her fear of giving in, and she could feel that smirk playing against her own lips. She wanted to retort against him but unfortunately, she forgot that she was still connected to his lips. This gave Ikuto the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. She gasped in shock but that didn't cause the boy to change his mind.

He carefully traced his tongue along her bottom row of teeth, followed by the top row. Rei was practically frozen at this point of time. She was too afraid to even move a muscle in her body. Suddenly, Ikuto's tongue touched the tip of her own tongue and she squirmed. She couldn't survive through this ; she had to find some way to escape. She could feel his tongue against her own but she refused to move even an inch, and she shut her eyes tightly. That was when she felt him slide his tongue out of her mouth and she sighed in relief.

A soft laughter broke out and Rei opened her eyes to find Ikuto covering his face with his hand. He was still hovering over her but he wasn't holding her down anymore. Rei knew that he was laughing at her lack of experience but it's not like she could do anything about that. She was just a 15 year old girl who never had a boyfriend. Pity her, for goodness sake.

"You really are cute, sometimes."

Rei blushed at the comment and turned her face away from Ikuto's so that he couldn't see how embarrassed she was at that moment. Slowly, Ikuto leaned down and whispered, "You do know that you taste really sweet, right~?"

Rei knew that her face had just turned an even darker shade of red. She shut her eyes and replied," What-whatever.."

Ikuto smiled and nibbled Rei's ear, causing the girl to make an incomprehensible sound which led to even more laughter from Ikuto. He flopped down on the bed beside Rei and turned to face her as he gave her an actual genuine smile, "You really are adorable~"

Rei's blush didn't disappear but she pouted as she replied, "This is not funny! Stop doing such things, would you? You damn pervert.."

Slowly, Ikuto got up from the bed and walked over to pack his violin. Rei sat up and watched him cautiously, wondering whether he was going to do any other perverted things. After slinging his violin case over his shoulder, he walked up to Rei and bent down as he spoke, "Just to let you know, something like that.. I'll do it more often next time so you better be prepared.", the usual smirk forming on his lips.

Before Rei could say anything in her defense, Ikuto gave her a quick peck on the lips before opening the balcony door and leaving.

Rei stared at the open balcony door as she came to a sudden realisation, "Wait a minute.. something major just happened, right? Did I just...did he just... NO WAY! AND HE SAID AGAIN?"

She thought she would faint at that very moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter!_

_Rei has really gotten into a really messy situation, right?_  
_I wonder how she'll deal with it!_  
_Two guys and only one girl~_

_Anyway, look forward to the next one if you enjoyed this :D_  
_Do write reviews, please!_  
_I love reading them, hehe!_

_Take care everyone!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey loyal readers!_

_I'm finally back!_  
_Exams are over, but I'm starting school again in 2 weeks time._  
_What a life._

_Anyway, here is Chapter 8!_  
_It's considerably short compared to the previous chapter._  
_However, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**= CHAPTER 8 =**

Rei headed to school in a daze. She felt like everything that happened last night was a dream. She never thought that something out of a story book or a drama would ever happen to her, while she was still facing reality.

"Yes, I'm sure. That was all just a dream, a dream.. I've been watching too many dramas lately.", Rei smacked her forehead repeatedly as she headed to class.

Obviously, the very first person to greet her once she entered her classroom was...

"Rei-san! Reiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Eh?" Rei looked up at her classmate who had rushed towards her, tears brimming from her eyes.

"Kukai fell down this morning! He was taken to the infirmary! You have to go check on him!"

Rei just stood there in shock, "What? THE Kukai got injured? That atheletic Kukai fell down?"

Her classmate was crying so hard at that very moment that it was pretty certain that her classmate's little crush on Kukai was showing itself quite obviously right now. She ignored that fact for now though, there were more important matters to attend to.

Rei rushed to her seat, placed her bag down and ran off to the infirmary.

"Damn it Kukai. Why did you have to get injured today, of all days?"

**= THE INFIRMARY =**

As she approached the infirmary door, she slowed down her pace and mumbled to herself softly, feeling the guilt from last night rise to the surface, "Especially when I wanted to tell you what happened yesterday..How can I now? You're already hurt physically.. I can't bring myself to hurt you mentally too..What should I do, Kukai? What should I do..."

She opened the infirmary door slowly and peered in, hoping that Kukai was totally fine. She greeted the head nurse who showed her to Kukai's bed. He was fast asleep, like a big baby.

Rei couldn't help but laugh slightly while watching him sleep. He really did look adorable while sleeping. Rei's soft laughter slowly turned into soft sighs. She took a seat beside him and gave him a brief scan with her eyes to check for any serious injuries. Thankfully, other than a large bruise on his left arm, he looked perfectly fine. She smiled in relief and whispered softly into his ear, "Prince Charming, please wake up from your dream. The Princess is waiting for you back in reality."

Kukai stirred slightly at the sound of Rei's voice, and his eyes opened. He yawned and looked at Rei through half-lidded eyes, "Mmm? Rei? You came?"

"I apologise Prince Kukai, but you have issues to settle with me. Might I ask, what exactly happened?" Rei frowned as she crossed her arms and legs.

Kukai laughed as he looked at his injured left arm, "Sorry. I tripped on my way up the stairs to our classroom. I don't know, I've been feeling restless since last night...I get the feeling something's just not right anymore."

"Eh? Something's not right...?"

Kukai patted Rei on the head," I didn't mean you, princess. It's just a feeling, nothing serious."

Rei didn't know that Kukai's intuition was that good, "Kukai, it might not just be a feeling..."

Suddenly, Kukai looked at Rei with a serious face, "What do you mean? Did something happen yesterday?"

Rei felt a sharp pain pierce through her heart when Kukai stared at her; she momentarily forgot the words she wanted to say.

"Rei. Tell me the truth. What happened? Tell me."

She couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that the guy she liked had confessed to her and that she didn't even reject his advances on her.

She laughed awkwardly, " I was just joking, Kukai! Why so serious? Seriously, nothing happened. Anyway, you have to get well okay? I'll take notes during class so you can borrow them later. Class is starting soon, so I'll head back first! Take care Prince Charming!"

Before Kukai had a chance to question her further, Rei stood up and rushed out of the infirmary and back to class.

Rei clutched her chest as she headed back to class, homeroom would begin very soon.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, Kukai. I'm scared. I'm really scared to hurt you.."

**= BACK IN THE INFIRMARY =**

Kukai watched as Rei ran out of the infirmary, without a second turn. He laid back down on the bed and sighed. He knew it; she was definitely hiding something from him. What was it? He had no idea, but he had a hunch.

"It probably has something to do with that guy she likes.." He muttered softly to himself, and glanced at his injury from the fall.

'Could he be the reason for the unsettling feeling I have?', Kukai thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

He had no clue, and he knew he wouldn't get any information from Rei, having not failed to notice the way she reacted to his question earlier. Therefore, there was only one thing he could do. He had to find that guy by himself and find out the truth. The problem? He didn't even know the identity of that guy.

"Who would know something about him? Just who..?"

At that moment, he had a flashback. The encounter Rei and him had with a high school boy in the park felt fresh in his mind.

He recalled Rei's reaction towards the boy, and it dawned on him. That boy might have been the one she has feelings for, but how would Kukai find him? Just then, he recalled Rei mentioning that the boy was a friend of Amu's.

He sat up straight, eyes widening as he realised that he had just found a source of information, "That's it! Amu! She should know something about him! I need to find her!"

He got up from the bed, wincing slightly. His quick movement had caused him to hit his injured arm against the side of the bed, but he didn't have time to worry about the pain right now. He had to find out the truth about the events that took place yesterday to cause such a drastic change in Rei's composure around him.

He'd find Amu, and find out the details about that boy. From there...

"I'll definitely find you."

He rushed out of the of infirmary and down the hall, heading straight for Amu's classroom.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_Well, the dots are finally connecting._  
_Kukai will probably meet Ikuto in the next chapter._  
_I wonder, what could happen?_

**_Anyway, please do review!_**_  
I love reading them!_

_Take care!_**  
**


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello dear readers!_

_I'm so sorry for the major delay._  
_So many things have happened within the past few weeks and I just never had the time to upload the new chapter!_  
_However, it's finally here! Thank you for waiting patiently._

_This chapter doesn't have any romance in it since it's about the boys._  
_It's a chapter full of plot bunnies to make the story progress._

_No worries though._  
_The cuteness and romance will be back in future chapters (:_

_For now, please enjoy this x2 in length chapter as an apology for my lateness!_  
_I LOVE MY READERS, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT :3_

_**Reviews would be loved!**_

* * *

**= CHAPTER 9 =**

Amu sighed as she stared out of the window beside her seat. She had kept it slightly open to let a slow breeze in and watched as it rustled her textbook pages softly. It gave her a peaceful feeling of some sort, a moment she could have only hoped would remain till the end of the lesson.

"Today's lesson is as boring as the usual..."

Somehow, we can only wonder if those words were a trigger for the mayhem that was about to take place in her class.

As Amu was about to turn her attention back to the teacher infront, she heard someone running outside near the field. She glanced out of the window, shock screening across her face as Kukai came running into the elementary school. Once the shock had settled in, she questioned his actions and reasons for coming to the elementary school in the middle of lessons.

_'Did something happen? To Rei, perhaps?'_ Amu's thoughts were muddled, but that was to be expected from someone who had no clue of the past events that had taken place away from her eyes.

Suddenly, her classroom door slid open loudly, revealing a panting Kukai. Everyone in class gaped as Kukai glanced at Amu while walking towards the teacher, "I need to borrow Amu for a moment. It's an emergency. Please."

Amu stared at Kukai, panic washing over her as she wondered about all the horrible possibilities that he could be referring to by using the word 'emergency'. Before the teacher could give a reply, Kukai walked over to Amu and dragged her out of the room in a haste.

"I need some answers from you. Right now. Please."

"Eh? This isn't about Rei?" Amu asked quietly, relief settling in as she realised that no unfortunate accidents had taken place.

Kukai shook his head as he tried to catch his breath, "It's about Rei but... nothing happened to her. I need some answers."

Amu remained silent as Kukai finally regained his momentum and nodded, although she was thoroughly puzzled.

"Ikuto..the guy that Rei loves.. right?"

Amu's eyes grew wide at the mention of the name, but then it dawned on her that this was about Ikuto and Rei. She sighed,"You found out about him? How?"

Kukai shook his head, " By chance. Anyway, let me get straight to the point. I need to find him and I think you might know where he could be..."

Amu watched Kukai's expression change from concern to determination. She comtemplated the consequences of letting the boys meet each other. Truthfully, she was sure nothing good could come out of such an abrupt meeting but she knew she had to tell him. She knew that he had a good reason to meet Ikuto; a reason that would help Rei with her current predicament.

"The park. The park we use as a shortcut to get home.."

Kukai blinked in surprise at Amu's firm response to his demand. He didn't expect her to skip the questions and go straight to the answers, "Which part of the park?"

Amu gave Kukai a small smile as she answered him, "There's a fleet of stairs...I think you know where to go, right?"

Kukai places his hands on Amu's shoulders and griped them softly, trying to rid the tension he was feeling for what was about to come and flashed his usual grin, "Thank you Amu! Seriously, thanks."

With that said, he took a step back as he waved goodbye and rushed off towards the stairs of the building. Amu walked back into her classroom and sat down at her desk quietly. She looked out of the window and watched the silhouette of Kukai disappear from the elementary school grounds. Softly, she whispered a few words as a slow breeze came through the window, hoping it would carry the words to its respective recipients.

"Good luck Kukai...Ikuto."

**= THE PARK =**

Ikuto was nestled in a tree, enjoying the shade from the sun and the cooling breeze that came along with it. Some might wonder as to what he was doing in a tree rather than in school, but that's another story yet to be told.

As he closed his eyes to take a short nap, he remembered the events from the past few days. So much had happened in such a short span of time that he couldn't bring himself to believe that any of it had even happened.

But it had.

Now, he had to go through with it. He had to face his feelings, his decision. That night at Rei's house, everything that took place after his performance was just a spur of the moment. He had no control, no idea that something like that would have occurred but it did and he knew that he would have to face the music soon. The responsibility that came with a relationship, the responsibility of protecting and caring for someone.

As Ikuto was about to doze off once again, he heard a faint rhythm on the pavement below. Due to his chara, he was able to hear further than what a normal person was capable of. He opened one eye and listened to the steady footsteps approaching. He wondered as to who would be running in the park during the day, but when his eyes picked up on the source of the sound, he became alert and dropped down onto the grass below.

In a matter of seconds, the two boys faced each other with a metre of a gap between them. As Kukai caught his breath, Ikuto watched him patiently. To be truthful, he had expected this day to come sooner or later. There was no way he could avoid a meeting with Rei's best friend and...love interest. Well, some sort of love interest.

Once Kukai had caught his breath, he glanced up and let out a quick "Hey" which would have gone unnoticed by Ikuto if he hadn't been staring at Kukai.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprising visit from Rei's best friend?"

Ikuto smirked as he leaned against the tree, knowing that his attitude wouldn't be taken the right way by anyone and yet, he refused to act any better because he didn't want Kukai to have an advantage over him in any way. He wanted to show that he was strong mentally, that he would be able to handle this surprise visit and the judgement he would have to face soon.

Kukai took a deep breath before answering curtly, "Answers."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and gave Kukai a seemingly amused expression. He nodded his head and waited for the younger boy to continue.

Kukai walked over to the tree and leaned against the opposite side of the tree trunk. This way, he could get the answers he dreaded and keep his expression hidden from the older boy leaning on the opposite side of the tree.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke up softly but clearly, "I know that Rei likes you. I know that things didn't seem to be going well between the two of you...till now. I think... that some things have changed. Am I right?"

Ikuto sighed as he replied with a serious tone, "Yes..."

Kukai sighed as he slumped his shoulders, "I knew it...that girl has been acting strange all day. It was because of you.."

Ikuto remained silent as he listened to the steady breathing of the boy behind him. He knew that this wasn't the end.

" I'm...worried. I'm worried about her. That's why I had to find you. She wouldn't tell me anything and I knew that the only way I'd get the answers I wanted was to look for the source of the problem itself. You."

"The answers... I'll give them to you so ask me. If I were her, I would probably have trouble confessing about such things to someone who cares so much about me. So go ahead, I'll answer truthfully..." Ikuto replied softly as he closed his eyes and waited for them... the questions that would get him thinking straight about everything that had taken place over the last few days.

"Do you love her? Do you care about her?"

"I do. I care about her, more than I ever knew."

Kukai snorted and replied, "You mean you didn't know that you cared about her?"

Ikuto smirked to himself, "Not until a little boy decided to snatch my prey from me."

Kukai turned around and glared at Ikuto, "Hey! I'm not a little boy! So what if you're a few years older than me? That doesn't make me any less of a man capable of loving her than you are!"

Ikuto looked at Kukai and gave a soft but brief sigh, "I never said you were any less of a man than me. If I had to be truthful, you're a much better guy for her than I could ever be."

Kukai's eyes widened in shock at Ikuto's confession. However, Ikuto continued to speak before he could retort.

" But...that doesn't mean that I can give her back to you. I can't... and I won't. I didn't play fair, I stole her from you but... I'm a thieving cat. It's what I do best." Ikuto's usual smirk came back and he held his hand out towards Kukai.

Kukai glanced at the hand stretched out before him and looked back at the face of the older boy infront of him.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt her but...I'll definitely not make her regret...ever ditching her cute best friend for me. I can promise you that."

Kukai shot Ikuto a quick glare which slowly turned into a small smile. He stretched out his hand and clasped Ikuto's hand with his.

"If you hurt her, I'll take her back. I'm warning you, if you ever hurt her...I'll do what you did."

"Heh. Good luck with that. I don't think you'll be able to beat me at stealing something... or someone."

The two boys smiled at each other as Kukai released his grasp on Ikuto's hand. In that moment of silence, a bond was formed. Both boys would continue to care for the girl they loved, whether as a lover or a friend.

Of course, the competition wasn't over. Neither had given up but for now, they had a truce. If either broke it, the other would try to save the day. A silent truce, that was all the handshake meant but there was another meaning behind it.

The truce was the only way to keep the girl they loved happy. They knew she would forsake what she wanted if necessary and they wouldn't let that happen; they will not let her give up on the happiness she has been craving for ever since her heart was broken by her first crush and...first friend.

Kukai knew that Ikuto was the reason for Rei's change in behaviour; the reason she was opening up to the world once again after the traumatic accident. He knew that, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was thankful to Ikuto. Ikuto was able to do something he could never do, something that told Kukai how significant Ikuto's existance was in Rei's life.

He watched as Ikuto turned away and gave a slight back wave as he walked off towards the stairs nearby. Kukai sighed in defeat, smiled and whispered the words that had dawned on him as he watched Ikuto's retreating form disappear.

"That guy...I'd never be able to beat him even if I tried."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_Awww, some bromance!  
Haha!  
Rei didn't appear in this chapter but she'll be back in the next (:  
The story's not ending yet though, so don't worry!_

_There are still open plot holes which need to be filled, and relationships to be strengthened._

_Till the next chapter!  
Reviews are very much appreciated to keep me going and give me inspiration!_

_Thank you!**  
**_


End file.
